The Hollywood Hookup Analysis
by StoryTyper2
Summary: Penny invites the gang to Hollywood when she gets offered a movie part. Walden invites Jake to meet the cast. PennyxLeonard, PennyxSomeone you know
1. The Invitation Reaction

Penny burst through the door to Apartment 4A, Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper's apartment. "Leonard! I have the greatest news EVER!"

"The Nobel Prize Committee has finally decided to give me the Nobel Prize?" Sheldon asked.

"No, I'm going to L.A. to film a movie, and you're all coming with me!"

"Oh my gosh, that's great!" Leonard said. He got up and kissed Penny. "So when do we leave?"

"Monday, clear your schedules, because we're going to L.A., baby!"

"That's great!" Bernadette said.

"Congratulations, Bestie." Amy said.

"Thanks."

"So we're going to be in Hollywood, you're going to be in a movie, and I'm going to meet Katie Sackhoff." Howard Said.

Bernadette pretended to cough "Engaged."

"Oh, um… yeah." Howard Frowned.

"Ok, well lets get packing." Leonard said, trying to change the subject.

"Alright." Bernadette said. "Come on, Howard. We'll talk about this later."


	2. How is that Better than a Private Jet?

"Jake! Jake? Where are you?" Walden called. He had good news.

"I'm right here." Jake said, coming out of his bedroom.

"Well, guess what,"

"What?"

"Guess."

"You want to put me in your will as the heir to your fortune?"

"No, something better."

"How can anything be better than that?" Jake asked. His face lit up. "You're giving me your private jet?"

"Ok, enough with the guessing games. I got us tickets to see a movie being filmed and to meet the cast!"

"Wait, how is that better than giving me your jet?"

"Well…"

"Hey," Alan, Jake's father, said. "What's going on?"

"Walden's not giving me his jet."

"Ok. Walden, what's going on."

"I'm going to a movie set and I get to meet the cast and I invited Jake to come along." Walden said.

"Oh that's gre- just Jake?"

"Yeah, is that ok?"

"Oh, yeah it's fine, go have fun."

"Alright, thanks dad." Jake said. He and Walden headed for the kitchen. "It's not one of those low budget remakes, is it?"


	3. The Ka'a Formulation

The 7 friends were on a shuttle to Los Angeles

"Hellephant." Raj layed down a card.

"Alright, Chaos Overlord, go die, loser." Howard said, laying down a card.

"Oh, thank you, Howard," Leonard said. "I use my Gravestone card," He laid a card down. "Then I revive my Enchanted Bunny, and use my extra turn to place with him the Carrot of Power. Yeah, so if anyone's dying, it's you."

"Boom." Raj teased.

"Damn you." Howard cursed.

"Not so fast, Underworld Guardian." Sheldon said.

"Oh, yes!"

"Dammit." Raj cursed. "Nest of Snakes."

"Two-Headed Tiger." Howard seemed confident enough.

Leonard chuckled. "You thought you had it. Endless Serpent. With the power from the Nest of Snakes, all the snakes become Endless Serpents, and they strangle your tiger's necks."

Penny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I cannot believe, my boyfriend is in to that crap, couldn't he have gotten through that before we got back together? I wish he would grow up sometimes."

"Actually, with the added number of expansion packs, plus the added stress of peer pressure, I don't think there will be a time within the next 10 years, where Leonard will stop with that game." Amy said. "I mean unless his experiment malfunctioned in the laboratory and he is inside when it goes boom."

"Leonard, keep on playing." Penny called.

"Oh, well I like it that Howey plays that game, it gives me some time to myself."

"Screaming Harpy." Raj said.

"Damn, I'll just have to play this Jewel of Osiris card, looks like the water sprite is now the Water Queen." Howard said.

"Protection Orb." Leonard laid a card down.

"Alright, well I'll wrap things up with Snake Charmer," Sheldon said. "which calls any previous reptiles to my side and allows me one extra turn, I'll use that extra turn to use the Western Showdown card, which allows me to call forth my Billy the Kid , who has the added power of the snakes, he destroys the Protection Orb, attacks the Screaming Harpy, and wins the game."

"… Alright, rematch."


	4. She's Almost as Important as Bridget

_I woke up with a strange tattoo_

_Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket_

"And it kinda looks just like you

mixed with Zach Galifianakis, ha

lalala, whatever, lalala, it doesn't matter." Walden and Jake sang along as the car came to a stop at a gas station.

"Can I drive?" Jake asked.

"Of course you can, you've got a license, but not by baby, she's very important to me, almost as important as Bridget."

"Dude, you've gotta stop obsessing over Bridget, you've got mad skills with the ladies and you're letting all of them go to waste, I mean, what if there's some hot chick on the cast? What are you gonna do? Tell her you're not divorced from a wife that kicked you out, and signed divorce papers?"

"You know what, you're right, if there's a hot girl on that movie set, I'm gonna hit on her. Now go buy me a soda." He handed Jake a 100$ Bill.

"Holy $#!*, thanks!"


	5. The Running Engine Replacement

The gang arrived at the movie set and were greeted by the director, "Hello, hello. "I'm Pierre, the director, Penelope," He hugged Penny. "Oh, you are a vision of beauty. Perfect for Juliana."

"Oh, thank you." Penny said. "These are my friends, Amy, Bernadette, Sheldon, Raj, Howard, and this is my boyfriend, Leonard.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Leonard said, he offered a handshake.

"Oh, I have no intension of shaking hands with you." Pierre said.

"Oh," Leonard pulled back his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Penny, take me to the hotel." Sheldon said.

"Honey, I've gotta go get the script, try on costumes, and other stuff, Howard's gonna have to take you." Penny said.

"Oh, well I was gonna go meet your fellow actress- cast members." Wolowitz said. "Besides, I don't even know where the hotel is."

"It's the Radisson on 15th and Center."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Howey, I'm not Bernadette Rostenkowski, I'm Bernadette Wolowitz now, so you'd better not be mooning over any other woman anymore."

"Wait, I thought you didn't care where the car got started as long as I parked it on the right garage?"

"That has changed, now that we're married, it's me, or never me."

"Ok, I'll see you guys later." Penny said.

Hey, Penny, is it alright if I stay and… help you get dressed?"

"Well yes you can." Penny kissed his cheek and they were off to her dressing room.


	6. Ignore the Flying Monkeys

Jake and Walden were on a tour of the studio. "And here you see, this is the place where the ending scene will be shot, we don't want to give anything away, but it will be good." The tour guide said. "And as you walk this way, please ignore the flying monkeys, they were props on the movie that was shot here previously, _Battle of the Samurai Squirrels and Flying Monkeys._"

Oh, I love that movie!" Walden said.

"Ha, ha, don't we all?" The tour guide mocked.

"Ok, to your left, you will see the costume department." The other tour guide said. "Oh, here is one of the stars of the movie, Penny … she plays Julia in the movie."

"Whoa, she's hot." Walden said.

"Yeah, so?" Jake said. "I thought you said you were gonna go after the next hot girl you see."

"Yeah, but that guy with her has got to be her boyfriend."

"Ha, poindexter? I don't think so. Just go and try."

"Ok… I'll go next time I see her."

"Oh, wow, you're a whip." Jake chuckled.

"Oh, that's funny, because the last guy to say that got kicked out of my house." Jake fell silent. "Gotcha."

"Oh, very funny, ha." They started walking with the group.

"To your left, you'll see the director's chair and the camera crew." The tour guide said. "They are getting set up for the movie, wave, everyone."

"Hi, camera crew!" Walden said.


	7. The Little Smiley Face Approximation

"Sheldon, are you coming?" Howard asked.

"Well why should we go?" Sheldon asked in return. "They've got an even better comic book store than Stewart."

"Come on, Sheldon, piss or get off the pot."

"Well, I guess I'll wet my trousers then." His eyes sparkled. "They first ever _Wonder Woman_ comic book!"

Howard sighed, "Sheldon, you don't even read _Wonder Woman_."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Ok, Sheldon." Amy Farrah Fowler, Sheldon's girlfriend, on specific terms, said. "If you don't come, I will have Penny mark a little smiley face in ink in one of your mint comic books."

"Oh…" Sheldon contemplated the options. "Leave it is."

"Alright, we've gotta go check in." Howard said.

They arrived at the hotel. Penny and Leonard were in the waiting room. "Hey, where have you guys been?" Leonard asked.

"Sheldork wouldn't leave the comic book store." Howard complained.

"Hello, I'm Wanda, the concierge, if you need anything, just come ask me." The concierge said.

_Oh, great, someone I can't talk, someone who I'm supposed to ask questions… maybe she knows the symbol to alcohol in sign language,_ Raj thought.

"I'm gonna go get settled in, then I've gotta get to the studio, we want to film the opening scene." Penny said.

Raj whispered something into Howard's ear. "Raj, Bernie, and I are gonna go to the pool… if she wants to go."

"Oh sure, I'm just gonna go freshen up." Bernadette said.

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Howard said. Raj whispered something else to Howard. "I don't know where the bar is… no, I won't take you to find it… I don't care if the bartender's a chick… pretty, pretty please isn't gonna work… son of a b!tc#, fine, let's go."


	8. That Waitress is a Dude

Jake started channel surfing on the hotel suite's TV when Walden walked in. "Hey Jake, how about, instead of channel surfing, we go wave surfing?" He suggested.  
>"I prefer channels, besides, we can surf at home." Jake responded.<br>"Ok, well I'm going down to the pool, I heard there was a Beach volleyball tournament going on, girls beach volleyball."

Jake rushed to the bathroom and changed into his swimsuit. "Let's go."

"Alright, hey, maybe we'll see that cute actress here." Walden hoped.

They headed down to the pool and sure enough, Penny was sitting there with Bernadette and Amy.

"What are the odds of that?" Walden asked.

"Very big." Jake said.

"That's what she said."

The two of them chuckled.

"Ok, I'm gonna go say hi to her."

"Alright, I'm gonna go get a smoothie, the waitress is eyeballing me."

"That waitress is a dude."

"Ok, well you have fun with the nerd's girlfriend."

"Ok, I will." Walden walked over to the three girls. "Hi, I'm Walden, I saw you at the movie set."

"Hi." Penny said. She looked up and gasped at how handsome Walden was. "Hi."

"You said that already." Amy Farrah Fowler pointed out.

"Oh, ok." Penny said. She snapped out of her confusion and stood up to shake Walden's hand. "I'm Penny."

"Nice to meet you." Walden said.

Jake was leaning on the Smoothie Hut, watching Walden talk to Penny. "Hmm, look at that, he did get her after all."


End file.
